In similar broaching machines which have become known in this country through their prior manifest use and which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,030, issued subsequently, the separating means is operated by a hydraulic cylinder actuated by appropriately controlled solenoid valves. Blocking elements are provided on the mask or on the feed channel, said elements being activated by hydraulic actuating cylinders, with said cylinders once again being actuated by appropriately controlled solenoid valves. The cost of the hydraulic actuating cylinders and the corresponding control elements is disadvantageous from the standpoint of cost and with regard to the likelihood of failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,904 teaches a vertical external broaching machine with a fixed broach and workpiece slide, holding a workpiece, which moves past the broach. A stop with a guide surface is provided on the workpiece slide, said stop actuating a separating means via a connecting rod. When the separating means is actuated, a workpiece slides from a feed channel to a position in front of the opening of a clamping jaw holder mounted on the workpiece slide, said holder engaging the workpiece by pushing aside a spring-loaded stop during a broaching stroke and then carrying the workpiece past the broach.